


Distractions [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Leather Kink, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego is plagued by a new worry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distractions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471568) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/Distractions.mp3) | **Size:** 791kb | **Duration:** 0:43min

  
---|---


End file.
